User talk:Mikey Klebbitz/Archive 5
RE: Mikey, It's Ray, what's up man I haven't talk to you for a while, I just wanted to tell you how very good of a patroller you've been based on what I seen. keep up the good work, cheers :). Ray boccino (talk) 19:01, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hey Mikey since you own TBOGT, have you obtained theSkylift? I have. There is a video on the talk page of how to get it. Boomer8 (talk) 06:26, March 1, 2013 (UTC) It's not really useful, and you can't even use the magnet on it. But its very uniqe. Like its the biggest driveable vehicle in TBOGT and it flies very slow. If you're still interested in getting it, you must complete TBOGT with no cheats except the Buzzard cheat. Then when you redo the mission you can quickly spawn a Buzzard and try to fly up to the Skylift in time. If you do, fly it over to the airport and before you shoot Yusef with the minigun, fly over the skylift and push it down by desending over it. It took me many tries but if you able to get to get to Yusef in time easily you will eventually get it. Boomer8 (talk) 05:28, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Video Chat Hey Mikey, sorry for not talking to you for a long time. I was busy with school stuff and everything. So good news, I'm on Skype. I wondering if you like join to Skype with me andLS11. I hope you will be there so we can talk some stuff that I did throughout the week, and if you are looking for me, my name is JF (my real name). See you on Skype! P.S. I change my name Curly to Moe and Bosco. JF (talk) 00:40, March 5, 2013 (UTC)Cloudkit01 RE: Adminship Yeah, I was thinking about re-applying but maybe when I reach 1000 edits. Anyway you're welcome and I think you deserve to be an admin. VaultBoy Tom (Talk to me this way) 16:29, March 6, 2013 (UTC) RE: Could you be more specific? I have around 3 ideeas of what you're meaning: 1. Cow meat that is actually horse (that seems not to be our fault, though.) 2. Idiot Prime minister led by communist-ideeas and that balmes everything he does on the president. 3. Schengen Area. About the Admin, I'LL VOTE YES! http://gta.wikia.com/User:Dodo8[http://gta.wikia.com/User:Dodo8 Dodo8] [http://gta.wikia.com/User_talk:Dodo8 Talk] RE:Adminship Look Mikey I wish I could vote you, but I'm not the part of the GTA Wiki staff yet and I left even Ilan a message couple weeks ago, asking him when it's time for me to promote as a Patroller and I haven't heard from him yet, maybe he is still thinking about it. Could you ask him for me, thanks Mikey. JF (talk) 19:57, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Cloudkit01 Oh and by the way, how do you do on your math test there! Okay, see you later. JF (talk) 20:22, March 7, 2013 (UTC)Cloudkit01 RE Admin request Hey man, I voted YES; you deserve it. By the way the myth wiki is going pretty good. You should stop by and see all the progress we have made. Take it easy. Sasquatch101 (talk) 03:25, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Adminship Hey Mikey, you've now been promoted to Admin per community vote. Please read the Help:Administrators' how-to guide on how to do things. If you need any extra help, then ask me, Jeff, Tom or another admin :) Messi1983 (talk) 13:37, March 8, 2013 (UTC) :Congratulations on your promotion brother. Jeff (talk|stalk) 18:04, March 8, 2013 (UTC) : :Thanks, brother! Just tell me if I can ever help you taking care of the wiki. :Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 18:09, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Adminship Parabéns pela sua promoção para admin, não pude votar pois começou a escola, então estou um pouco menos ativo aqui, mas, de qualquer forma, congratulações! istalo (Talk) Hey there Mikey! Congrats on getting Admin status! I hope you have fun being an Admin and that you work out how it works nice and fast. Good luck! VaultBoy Tom (Talk to me this way) 16:01, March 8, 2013 (UTC) RE: Taxi Thanks Mikey, I don't mind about you editing the talk page. We'll think about it as your first deed as an admin.VaultBoy Tom (Talk to me this way) 17:23, March 8, 2013 (UTC) RE: Have a nice time being an admin! Seriously, you deserve it. I don't know if there is anything you could help me regarding school, but since you are active most of the day I might ask you to protect some pages or other admin stuff when I'll need. Congratulations buddy, maybe I'll join you soon. http://gta.wikia.com/User:Dodo8[http://gta.wikia.com/User:Dodo8 Dodo8] [http://gta.wikia.com/User_talk:Dodo8 Talk] RE: I first asked Ilan, but since you're online... Protect Template:LawNav and Template:LawOrganisation Info. http://gta.wikia.com/User:Dodo8[http://gta.wikia.com/User:Dodo8 Dodo8] [http://gta.wikia.com/User_talk:Dodo8 Talk] RE: I just created them today and there haven't been reports of vandalism, but you should protect them for infinite and only allow administators to edit them. If they are vandalized, many articles will be "broken", and we can't when it will happend because it doesn't appears in the Recent Activity.http://gta.wikia.com/User:Dodo8[http://gta.wikia.com/User:Dodo8 Dodo8] [http://gta.wikia.com/User_talk:Dodo8 Talk] RE: I have loads of requests on facebook. If you decide to add me, tell me your name before. See ya and thanks!http://gta.wikia.com/User:Dodo8[http://gta.wikia.com/User:Dodo8 Dodo8] [http://gta.wikia.com/User_talk:Dodo8 Talk] Welcome Message Hey Mikey. Your first Admin "Welcome to the Wiki" Message has been left on another users page. Check it outhere. Nice one! - Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 18:33, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Congrats! Congratulations man on becoming an admin! I always thought you'd be a good one. Boomer8 (talk) 04:27, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Congrats! Congratulations on becoming an admin! You'll do a great job! Sasquatch101 (talk) 05:15, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Hi there, Mikey. Hi there. Took me a while to find out how to put titles, but anyway, .... Saw your response on the other user's talk page ( I really can't remember his username, Ls1VaultMan or something.) and I'd like to point out some thing. First, even if Rockstar would make changes to the feature, it still shouldn't be marked as "unreleased content". Maybe a mention about it in the Trivia section, but not as a white banner at the top of the page, that may confuse tons of users. If I were to mark all pages concerning possible features in GTA V as "unreleased content", more than half of this wiki would be "unreleased content". And second: what tone am I using? I'm just trying to be formal without sounding like a stiff control-freak. I know I am not succeeding, but I doubt I sound angry . It's not like you can read my facial expression or hear my accent (which is semi-Haitian, because of Vice City). EDIT: I keep forgetting the signature button..... Steve Greg (talk) 11:14, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Congrats Sorry I didn't get round to voting for you, it would have been a yes but that's irrelevant now. But anyway, congrats on the promotion :). Tom Talk 11:52, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Re:Thanks! Hey M.K. Indeed, my mom bought our new computer. It is a Gateway ZX 4250. We got it at a Best Buy. It runs on Windows 7, but I'm going to upgrade it to Windows 8. It's great to be active once more and edit speed is much fast. 'Till We Meet Again...Mikey Mr. T. (talk) 22:48, March 9, 2013 (UTC)